La DS de Xanxus
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: 'Ne jamais, JAMAIS, l'embêter lorsqu'il joue à la DS... C'est quelque chose qu'ils ont pas tous compris, apparemment.' OS très court, Fic cadeau pour Miss Riri-chan pour son anniversaire ;D BON ANNIVERSAIRE RIRIIIIII!


Bon pour bien commencer : BON ANNIVERSAIRE RIRI !

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris après cette exclamation expressive, ben… C'est l'anniversaire de Miss Riri-chan et je lui offre ce petit OS (totalement con, m'enfin vous me connaissez à force, non ? :P) ! J'espère que ça te plaira Riri ! :D

L'idée m'est venue… nan en fait, l'idée est venue à mon petit frère, je sais pas comment mais bon ^^' Mais il me l'a « donnée » (on va dire xD)

Fandom : KHR !

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi T_T

Résumé : 'Ne jamais, JAMAIS, l'embêter lorsqu'il joue à la DS… C'est quelque chose qu'ils ont pas tous compris, apparemment.'

Allez, c'parti !

* * *

><p><em><strong>~La DS de Xanxus~<strong>_

Un jour normal, banal, dans le manoir de la Varia. On entendait des cris et hurlements par ci, des bruits d'objets qui cassent par là, bref! Tout était bien.

Il y avait un seul petit détail qui choquait quelques uns des membres. Une voix manquait. On entendait les "VOI" de Squalo, les "Ushishi" de Bel, les "BOSUUUUU!" du gorille aussi nommé Levi, les petits rires effrayants de Lussuria et quelques petits "Yare yare" dans le lot, appartenant à Mammon. Mais...

Il manquait bien les "Kasu" du boss.

Ainsi, tandis que le lèche bottes du patron et le rebelle hurleur se battaient, sous les yeux -cachés sous une capuche- d'un Arcobaleno et bercés par les encouragements de l'efféminé, le jeune prince alla voir ce qui se passait du côté du terrible et craint, Xanxus.

Il arriva dans son bureau... Ouvrit doucement la porte, regarda à travers... Et entra sans cérémonie.

-Shishishi, Boss, vous faites quoi? fit Belphegor en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

-Ta gueule, déchet! Je joue, là, j'suis hyper concentré alors viens pas me faire chier!

-Ouaaaah, caaaalme... J'venais juste voir ce que vous étiez en train de faire pendant que les autres mettent la pagaille... Mais maintenant je vois...

Xanxus tenait une DS lite noire dans les mains. Il paraissait totalement absorbé par son jeu. Le blond se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien jouer sur sa console. Il s'approcha un peu et se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de son boss, mais celui-ci se releva brusquement, énervé, en frappant le petit curieux.

-MERDE encore raté! J'arriverai jamais à battre Bowser!

"Shishi... Je vois... Mario... aïeuh, mon menton..." pensa l'adolescent.

Le plus âgé se rassit, un peu calmé, et appuya sur un bouton, pour recommencer sa partie. Bel prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui, pour le regarder. Ils étaient tous les deux fascinés par la tortue et le plombier à moustache, quand Mammon entra à son tour, en criant:

-Bel! Faut les arrêter, ils vont tout péter et c'est moi qui vais devoir payer!

Les deux geeks sursautèrent, et Xanxus s'énerva à nouveau sur la pauvre DS qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Raaaah bordel! Mais arrêtez de venir comme ça au mauvais moment, bande de déchets! cria-t-il.

-Pa...pardon boss... Je... Euh, vous faites quoi vous deux?

Bel lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il se passait et se rassit, pour regarder l'écran de la petite console. Mammon jugea intéressant de regarder comment s'en sortait son patron avec ce genre de choses et déplaça une chaise haute pour pouvoir bien voir Mario sautant sur Bowser. Xanxus jouait plutôt bien, il ne manquait plus qu'une vie à l'ennemi, et les spectateurs -Bel et Mammon- retenaient leur souffle. Il allait le battre quand...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, les garçons? dit Lussuria en ouvrant la porte, faisant sursauter pas deux mais trois personnes cette fois.

-RAS-LE-BOL! hurla le brun en lançant la DS contre le mur, rattrapée de justesse par le bébé.

Bel se chargea une nouvelle fois d'expliquer ce qui se passait dans ce bureau. Lussuria parut enchanté, et vint s'assoir (mais d'où ils sortent ces chaises? me direz-vous) près du petit groupe, de manière à pouvoir observer les doigts magnifiques s'acharnant sur les boutons... Euh, non, il voulait juste voir comment jouait Xanxus, C'EST TOUT. Hum hum.

Ils étaient tous les quatre concentrés à fond sur le jeu quand soudain:

-Booooooosssuuuuuu! fit un certain abruti en entrant en trombe, en pleurant, blessé de partout.

-IMBECILE! CASSE-TOI, SALE DECHET! fit ledit "booooooossssuuuuuu" en jetant un cahier dans la figure du blessé, sans quitter son jeu des yeux, ayant été prévenu de son arrivée par les bruits très peu discrets de ses pas d'éléphants.

Levi tomba au sol, le visage rouge -la marque du cahier-. Puis il se releva et jeta un œil à la console, avant de chercher une chaise le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas déranger son boss adoré, et vint se poser le plus près possible, pour bien voir le plombier lancer des boules de flammes.

Le silence régnait dans la salle, seulement interrompu par des "Yahous!", des "Mwahahahaha", provenants du jeu. Il ne restait plus qu'une vie en tout au joueur, et Bowser était presque mort... Xanxus se mit à dire, très bas:

-Plus qu'une vie...

Les autres répétèrent en chœur, comme un écho:

-Plus qu'une vie...

-Il est presque mort...

-Il est presque mort...

-Je dois pas perdre!

-Il doit pas perdre!

-VITE!

-VIIIITE!

-VOS GUEULES!

-Vos... euh, nos gueules.

La tension était de plus en plus forte. Il allait le battre... Il allait le battre! Il allait...

-VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII! Vous foutez quoi?

"Mama mia!" fit la voix de Mario.

Xanxus lâcha sa DS. Celle-ci tomba au sol. Les personnes qui le regardaient jouer sentirent le danger arriver et choisirent ce moment pour s'éclipser discrètement. Une veine apparut sur la tempe du boss. Bientôt suivie par toute une colonie. Ses poings se serrèrent, et il se mit à trembler de rage. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Squalo comprit qu'il avait fait une énorme gaffe.

Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à sortir ses pistolets, on entendit "Mama mia!" et une petite chanson, montrant que le plombier venait de perdre. Puis, "Game Over" s'afficha sur l'écran. Les deux hommes fixèrent la console.

...C'est vrai que le zéro compte pour une vie...

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ C'était très court, mais bon... Et j'vous jure, le zéro compte pour une vie xD (on reconnaît les geeks...)<p>

Bref! Juste trois mots: Bon anni... Ah nan c'pas ça, ça j'l'ai d'jà dit... Oui, c'est vrai: Laissez des reviews! :D


End file.
